Sangue e Lussuria
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: The boy's breathing and heartbeat became erratic as he tried to take in enough air to scream, but with every breath, every beat of his frantic heart, his vision grew darker, leaving him at the demons mercy... Vampire!Kanda. Yullen. M for later chapters. ((Rewritten version of my fic Blood and Lust))


**So, as stated in the summery this is the rewrite of my fic Blood and Lust.**

**You see, I started that fic over two years ago now, and, well, I feel that I've come a long way since then as a writer. I feel that my writing has improved a great deal since I started writing the original version of this fic, and I don't feel I can continue it as was. I look and think back and I lose motivation because I feel that there are places I could have done a great deal better with, and more things I could have put in here and there so the story wasn't quite so... Rushed, I suppose. That's why I haven't been able to update in so long**

**Well, after quite a bit of deliberation I decided that, I can't just up and discontinue B and L. That story's one of the ones that helped me get a bit more comfortable with my skills as a writer, and encouraged me to get better with my writing, so there's too much sentimental value behind it, as well as too many things I was looking forward to writing for it in future chapters.**

**So, instead of discontinuing I decided a rewrite was the best option and here it is ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series -Man, or its characters.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

A lone figure ran through the cobblestone streets, brown hair hanging in silver eyes, plastered to the left side by the blood that flowed freely from a deep cut that marred his otherwise flawless complexion. An upside down star, rested above his brow, a jagged line descending from the the point, shifting to the side a bit before continuing its downwards trek and coming to an end near his chin, only for blood to continue the descent and drip from his chin, leaving a trail of crimson droplets behind in his wake.

His lungs were on fire, burning with the need for sweet, untainted air that just refused to come in more than the ragged, breathless pants, the adrenalin coursing through his veins the only thing stopped him from feeling the burning agony that should have emanated from around his left eye and torn a violent scream from his throat, and the pain of the harsh stone scraping his bare feet as he ran.

'_I've gotta keep going...!_' He thought desperately as his body began to weaken, his muscles screaming in protest as he tried to press forward, run faster, push himself farther past his limits than he already had.

He swallowed thickly, chancing a glance back over his shoulder, only to find the streets behind him as empty as a ghost town, the only sign that anyone had been down that path any time in the last decade the small droplets of dark crimson he left in his wake, but he knew he was there. Could feel his hungry eyes boring into him from the shadows, watching, waiting for his strength to abandon him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before that happened and when it did...

He already knew what would become of him, what he'd become the moment this twisted little game began

He was the mouse in the cat's game. The insignificant piece of prey that couldn't escape, knew they would die, but still continued to run, hoping-_praying_-that by some miracle they would survive long enough to see the sun rise. He was the one who would be sacrificed so that another could live, but he couldn't make himself stop running, couldn't surrender to the fate he already knew awaited him at the hands of his hunter.

At this hour when the stars and moon reigned over the skies, when the streets were all but devoid of life there was no-one to run to, no-one to hear his screams if he'd had the breath in his lungs to scream, and no-one to save him.

All he could do was run.

He turned a corner, racing down the darkened alleyway with all the speed he could force into his already overtaxed muscles, but it wasn't long before silver orbs went wide, a sharp yell tearing free of his throat before he could stop it as he came to a stumbling halt, his hands colliding with the solid brick while the rest of his body trembled minutely.

He panted harshly, forcing air into his lungs in gasped breaths that left his throat and chest burning with cold fire. He swallowed hard between pants, eyes widening slightly as a soft chuckle reached his ears. Slowly, as though terrified to see what he already knew would be there, he glanced back over his shoulder before slowly turning the rest of his body so that his back was pressed firm to the wall, eyes locked on the mouth of the alley.

'_No... oh God, please no..._'

Standing at the maw of the alleyway, just within range of the streetlight's faint glow stood the one who'd been hunting him.

"Done running already, Boy?" He asked, his voice dark and smooth, ringing with amusement and barely contained anticipation. One side of his mouth quirked upwards in a smirk of obvious delight as he took a slow step towards the cornered brunette.

He carried himself with a confidence and elegance that made it clear that he knew his own power and there were few he'd be willing to bow to. He wore a pristine white dress shirt that hung loose on his form, though it still managed to show off the well muscled frame that lay beneath. Long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, falling to the middle of his back in a torrent of ebony. His skin was an inhuman gray, his eyes gold and black, those of a demon sent from hell to destroy the innocent who stood before him now, and they held something, a hunger that made his blood all but freeze in his very veins.

His eyes flickered past him, trying to find some sort of escape despite the way his mind screamed at him to just give up and surrender. That it was hopeless, and all he could do now was wait for the end to come and hope that he might make it quick. But even as that part screamed,another screamed louder, telling him that he had to at least _try_, and yet... he knew all too well that, even if he did, by some miracle, escape, he couldn't run anymore.

He just didn't have the strength.

The dark haired man's smirk morphed into a smile, almost as though he could hear the way his heart's pace quickened and his mind raced, the points of sharpened canines showing clear from between his lips. "I will admit, you lasted longer than I expected, but... I think it's time our little 'game' came to an end...Wouldn't you agree?"

A wave of fear crashed through him, sending a spark of adrenaline coursing through his veins and momentarily pushing back the ache and exhaustion, replacing it all with a single desire that blocked everything else out; the burning need to _live_.

Without a thought or even a moment's hesitation he rushed forward, one last desperate attempt to get passed the two. The hunter blinked a moment, seemingly caught off guard by the boys sudden attempt, but it barley lasted a moment before his gaze turned sharp, lips pressing together in a firm line.

He reached out with one hand, grabbing hold of the boy's throat as he passed, stopping him in his tracks and giving a cutting look out of the corner of his eye.

"I've grown tired of your running, boy." He hissed lowly, his voice deceptively calm. The boy made a choked sound, hands coming up to grasp at the other's wrist, trying to tear it away

The other male growled once more, the sound suddenly cutting off a moment later, the hand still wrapped around the boy's throat tightening minutely, before he suddenly lifted him up, earning another choked sound from the boy in his hold. His smirk returned, the only warning the boy received before the world blurred around in his eyes.

He gasped, eyes going wide and lips parting in a mixture of shock and pain as he collided with the wall, his vision blurring slightly around the edges as blood dampened his brown locks, dripping down the back of his neck, and staining the collar of his pale shirt crimson.

"I've grown tired of your running, Boy." He said, his face close to his new captive's, "I might have made this pleasurable for you had you just stayed still, but now," he threw the stunned boy to the ground causing him to cough and gasp as the taste of blood danced on his tongue, "Now you're last thoughts will be of pain."

He pulled sharply on the boy's bloodied locks as he shifted to straddled him, forcing the younger to reveal his throat. He smiled wider, his fangs glinting in the shadows and sending another wave of dread and fear racing through his veins, making his heart race faster and faster, till he thought it might explode in his chest.

The other leaned forward, lips moving closer to the pale throat. He thrashed his head as best he could with the hand fisted in his hair, slamming his fists against the dark-haired's chest with all the strength he could muster in a desperate attempt to get free. The hunter only growled, grabbing both the boy's wrists and holding them off to the side with one hand, pinning them to the ground at his side.

He pulled harder on the boy's hair, darting forward with the speed of a cobra. The boy's eyes widened farther, mouth opening on a silent scream as fangs sunk deep into soft flesh, sending a surge of white hot agony crashing through his veins

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

** Well, that's it for the first chapter ^_^**

**I've already started work on rewriting the second chapter, so I hope it won't take too long to get up. **

**Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3**

**I'd love to know what you all thought, so reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^**


End file.
